User talk:POMfannumber1
Wiki Series Writers: Can I write for the wiki series? Rascalinc14 Sorry, I meant season 2: Episode 6? Is that ok Rascalinc14 For what? POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) The wiki series: episode 6: series 2 Rascalinc14 17:16 You can't really ask me that. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:31, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alliances Hello, I am open to alliances and am happy that you want to take part. Though I must tell you: *TARDIS said no (basically) *Doctor Who Expanded hasn't responded *Scooby-Doo Fanon is a possibility *Your Wiki isn't large enough, and we don't usually do personal requests Again, thank you for your input. It is greatly appreciated. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 22:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) 1. I thought we were already trying to be alliflated with us. 2. Doctor Who Expanded isn't very active. 3. Ditto for Scooby-Doo Fanon. 4. Ok.POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Multi-Doctor Show Hello, I'm afraid you need to add all the appropriate templates for the article. That's our policy. Thank you in advance, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:49, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't know how. POMfannumber1 (talk) 15:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Nice!: Thanks.Which did you liked better?Revolution of Plastic or Planet 52? MasterCharmander 13 17:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I've just read Episodes 1 and 2 or Revolution of Plastic. I am just going to do a rough draft of Impact on Microsoft now. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:05, February 15, 2014 (UTC). Claiming that JPhil hates you is overstating things, I think. The two of you have conflicted on several occasions, but I don't think either of you acts with malevolent intent. Pinguinus impennis 17:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC). You can write for season 2 of Paternosters,my series,but I am too busy with DWA at the moment. MasterCharmander 13 07:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC). RE: Branches The change is primarily organizational at the moment. The only person to have been promoted since the change is WaitingfortheDoctor, who is now a forum moderator. Eventually more major expansions may be made to staffing, but there are no plans for such at the moment. Pinguinus impennis 13:56, February 17, 2014 (UTC) OK then. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 13:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC). The Common Series: A New Age Any new on the first episode which you are writing? Can't wait to get this series off the ground. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:33, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Who are you? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC). Sorry, forgot the signature. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:33, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tutorial Hello, I have already created a tutorial. It is part of the Getting Started and Writing Center. I actually have created tutorials for series', vehicles, and characters. I'm afraid your page serves no use. It will have to be deleted, so users can be redirected to the Official tutorials. Please understand this is for the Wiki's best interest, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 12:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I've moved it to a user blog for now, so the labor you put into it can be salvaged. However, as JPhil said, we already have tutorial instructions and having a bunch of unofficial tutorials could get confusing fast. Pinguinus impennis 13:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who Returns Please fix the format on the page, it is very unorganized. Please add the appropriate infoboxes. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 19:35, February 22, 2014 RE: The Knight of Time Thank you for your concern and offer to help. It means a lot to me. :) At the moment I'm not particularly concerned with its progress--I know what needs to happen in it, so as soon as I've wrapped up my obligations for other people's series I'll be throwing myself back into it. At the moment however I'll have to turn down your generous offer. Thanks for the support! And if I change my mind, I'll consider your offer again. :) Pinguinus impennis 14:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Ha, a little late for "not overworking myself", don't you think? :P Today alone I've got farmwork to do, a story for Skye is the Limit to write, and I've also got some actual BOOKS on this Kindle I'd like to read at some point. :P I apologize to my readers for the amount of time KoT is taking. It'll be up and running as soon as I can manage. :) Pinguinus impennis 14:31, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Templates I see you're having trouble adding relevant templates to your pages. Templates can be pretty confusing at first. However I think you'll find them quite easy to use once they've been explained to you. I advise you to contact MC13 for information regarding templates. Since he's a Technical Assistant, I'm sure he'd be happy to explain the simple process of template addition. :) Thanks! Pinguinus impennis 14:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Talk Pages There is nothing wrong with your Talk Page. Wikia's bug is saying you have messages but you do not. So it's not the Talk Page, it's the notifications. Please do not worry, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 15:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC) OK. POMfannumber1 (talk) 15:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC). Your Pages May I suggest you go to the Writing center, and use one of the Tutorials? That should help you. I really don't have time to assist you personally, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 16:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC) What on Earth are you talking about? POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:15, February 23, 2014 (UTC). :If I might be of service, here is a link to the Writing Center. Pinguinus impennis 16:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::What do you mean? I've given you very straight forward instructions. I put my time into assisting you, adding these pages to help, addressing all the updates I make, and you still don't understand?!?!? ::Plz. ::JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 16:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't find the tutorials.POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC). In Response Well I was going to do so myself before Pinguinus apologized to me, if you have indeed filed a report then you risk bringing trouble for your Bureaucrat as he was the one in discussion with Liam when he was blantantly bad mouthing me and throwing cuss-words at me such as "evil twisting freak" and Pinguinus doesn't exactly have a clean record and Liam is blocked on multiple wikis. You have opened up a can of worms that I was willing to leave shut. OldOneX (talk) 06:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) What are you doing? Community Central won't do anything about it. They won't remove the ban nor remove the admin. I direct you to this blog. It explains why these things don't get addressed by staff. POM, I understand it upsets you, but you can't act irrationally! You have blown this up much bigger than it should have been! The matter was resolved! Next time think before you act, CC will not do anything! JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:19, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I agree that this was a very rash decision. If it upset you so much you should have gone to an admin or mod for help. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Your Adventure Hello, I am writing an outline for the second season of Skye is the Limit. Do know what you would like to write about? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Liam I really must ask that you NOT involve yourself in this. The argument is officially over, but bringing the matter to CC will only re-ignite the problem. Please, do not attempt to intervene here. There is no reason to be unhappy about it, as the argument was strictly inter-wiki and has no potential to disrupt our going-ons here. Pinguinus impennis 14:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :I do not mean to sound rude when I say this. I am just concerned about the possibility of the argument re-igniting and trying to make sure you understand that there's no need to involve Community Central. Pinguinus impennis 17:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :OK. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Re: Re: What are you doing? I don't mean to be rude or harsh, but this isn't a community discussion. This was an admin issue. More specifically Pinguinus's issue, not yours! I understand you want to help, but it's not required. (honestly) Just think next time, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 20:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) The Common Series: A New Age: When are you going to write the first episode or would you like me to do it? Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm starting now. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC). Episode: Remember Impact,the episode you're gonna write for DWA?Well,due to Finn(his episode was next) is absent until Wendsday,I swicthed over some episodes,and so,your episode is next. NEWS: The Series have a new companion,Shalek.So the list it:Alfie,Alice,Handles,Shalek.Of course,Handles is optionaly.He can be left in the Tardis trough the whole episode,if you want(much like K9 being left on Tardis many times).You MUST read all 4 parts of Island of Paradox,because that's Shalek introduction episode,and he has an interesting history,which you should know before writing for him(such like:He's an alien who looks like a human,a knight,etc).So read all the 4 parts. So after you finish reading Island of Paradox,start writin Impact,in which you must also include Shalek,along with Alfie and Alice.Handles being optionaly.So,read Island of Paradox,and then start the 4 parts of Impact. I look forward your episode,as you've grown to a better writer since Time Bang. Don't forgett,it MUST be 4 parts or more.Not less. MasterCharmander 13 09:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Part 1: Oh my!The first part is brilliant.The Sileaks possesing and being there since the war doctor.Awesome. But is it done?It kinda had no cliffhanger. MasterCharmander 13 12:55, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Isn't done. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC). I published it just in case suddenly the computer crashed.POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:58, March 2, 2014 (UTC). Episode: Alright. Btw,can you please review The Forgotten Daleks,the first episode of my War Doctor series,in which he didn;t regenerated at the end of the special,but still forgott he saved Gallifrey. MasterCharmander 13 17:10, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I can't right now but I'll try to. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC). Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: We have come into some disagreement lately, if you are going to be headwriter then no Daleks or Cybermen please. If you do not like this room then you could pull out of the series, just a suggestion. I would be happy to takeover the series again and would hold no grudge against you but I would then ask others to be head writer for the series. I just don't want the series to fall a part because of our disagreements and if you ever feel uncomfortable then the offer is always on the table, I would retake over the series and you could still write for it though and maybe manage your load of other shows. Please reply soon. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Make up some original villains or use other existing villains, the Silents, Weeping Angels, Omega there are so many options other than Daleks and Cybermen. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:02, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who Returns: I will write for season 2 episode 5 if that is what you want. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm not particularly interested in such a quiz. Sorry. Pinguinus impennis 14:38, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Fine. JPhil dosen't want it but I've contacted about 8 wikis so it would be a shame not to continue. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:18, March 5, 2014 (UTC). When will you be posting Part 3 and 4 of Impact? MasterCharmander 13 18:38, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Quiz You can do your quiz, but it will be in no way affiliated with the Whoniverse Fanon. It will not be on the wiki nor mainpage, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 00:40, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Fine. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:35, March 6, 2014 (UTC). DWA: 1.Yes you can 2.What are the problems? 3.When will you post Part 3 and 4 of Impact? MasterCharmander 13 17:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC) 1. Great! 2. Writing the first two parts has been quite diffcult with me having to put in all these silly twists and turns. 3. I'm not sure. I'll try to begin Part 3 tonight. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC). Leaving your thoughts on my Talk Page Though your thoughts are welcomed in conversations, I'm going to ask that you not post on topics that were resolved or between staff members. That message didn't involve you, please don't post on it. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode Is it ok that Return of the Orons (your episode from Twelfth Doctor Adventures) is episode 9 from season 1? Finn Tracy (talk) 09:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Fine. Cool. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:41, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Episode date When will you do the episode for Twelfth Doctor Adventures? It doesn't have to be today, but I would like to have it before thursday. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I can't say exactly but do I have to use David and K9? POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC). Yes. You can read about them in The Deadly Virus. Also use Helen. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) But I've started without them. POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC). Oh... Finn Tracy (talk) 15:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Umm... POMfannumber1 (talk) 15:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC). How much of the episode did you do? Finn Tracy (talk) 15:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Quite a bit. Sorry! POMfannumber1 (talk) 15:22, March 8, 2014 (UTC). Just go on, I'll switch The Deadly Virus with your episode. Then your one will become 9, and The Deadly Virus 10. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I mean 8 and 9. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) User rights tags Nice suggestions, but it is a waste of time. The user tags we have are good, and are the only ones truly needed to show rights. Thanks JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 15:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) TC365's user tags No one was demoted. The JavaScript is just a little slow, no one's tags are coming up. Rollback doesn't have a user rights tag, but TC365 is a chat moderator as well, hence why the tag shows up. Forum moderator is a tag I personally added, it doesn't show up along with the other tags I created. Don't worry. I've got this under control, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 11:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who Returns That episode was just filling in for MC13 during an argument. Since that argument was resolved long ago, could you contact him again? I don't think I'll be able to do that episode right now. Pinguinus impennis 19:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) When will you finish Return of the Orons? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) SJA: The Wiki Series The name "Wiki Series" is reserved to admins+ who decide to start it. You may start a collaboration, but it cannot bear that name. It is not official JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 12:03, March 14, 2014 (UTC) SJA two parter? Why have you put me in for a two parter? And now you can edit, can you continue with Return of the Orons? Finn Tracy (talk) 08:39, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Because SJA does two-parters. POMfannumber1 (talk) 11:15, March 15, 2014 (UTC). But why did you do me for and episode? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC) And now that you can edit again, can you please finish Return of the Orons as soon as possible? Finn Tracy (talk) 17:06, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Finn, you said you wanted to when SJA:The Wiki Series. POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC). Yes, but I thought it was an official wiki thing, and when I heard that it wasn't (JPhil said that above), I thought it was cancelled so I started my own SJA series (The Sarah Jane Adventures: Series 6 and Onwards). Finn Tracy (talk) 07:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC) SJA:The Wiki Series=SJA Continues. Simple! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC). Its not the official wiki series. And now I have started my own one. Finn Tracy (talk) 07:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I know. I thought it was though. I have just retitled it! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:54, March 16, 2014 (UTC). GTG,bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC). Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Series 6: Do you have any plans for series 6? Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:21, March 16, 2014 (UTC) The secret Wiki? Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:25, March 16, 2014 (UTC) OK then. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:26, March 16, 2014 (UTC). Send me a link and then I will delete it straight away. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I have made a page there. Go to the wiki and you will find it. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC). I need a link to the Wiki. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:31, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't know how to make links to other wikis. I thought MC13 gave you a link. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC). I've lost the link, just copy the web address and paste it onto this chat. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC) The adress is Magazine Secret.Wiki.Com/Wiki. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC). It doesn't work. GTG, bye. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Just ask MC13 for a new link. Bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC). The Common Series: A New Age If you cannot write the first episode then I would suggest restarting it, if you like I could write a completely new first episode. Please don't get angry or just leave the first episode. Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Your Series' Most of them don't meet our content policy. I suggest you edit them to do so. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 21:09, March 16, 2014 (UTC) A New Age: I will read and review it when I get time and that won't be for at least 11 hours maybe 10. But well done on finishing it. Hi: We can talk here for now. How is the User of the week blog coming along, I thought they were for Sundays. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:05, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Everyone on the wiki could be a User Of The Week. It could be you, spoilers! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC). Send me a link when done, enjoy my monthly blog? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep. POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC). Good to hear, when will the User of the Week blog be done? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC) May I ask to stop talking to me untill the blog is done? POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC). That is fine, don't respond to this message until you have finished. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Done. GTG, bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC). Thanks for making me user of the week! Huge honour and bye. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC)